Hold Me
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Wonho pergi ke klub malam itu untuk menenangkan dirinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Changkyun di tempat seperti itu. [Wonho/I.M. WonKyun.]


**.: Hold Me :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc, crossdressing, under age drinking.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Di antara gemerlap lampu warna-warni yang menyala seirama dengan musik yang mewarnai lantai dansa, Shin Hoseok duduk di bangku bar seraya sesekali menghembuskan napas panjang. Masa SMA-nya sudah hanya tinggal menghitung bulan saja, tapi Wonho sudah tidak tahan ingin segera meninggalkan seragam sekolahnya. Wonho sebenarnya tidak terlalu membenci sekolah, beberapa hal tentang sekolah juga membuatnya betah, terutama tentang gadis cantik dan beberapa mata pelajaran kesukaannya. Namun, belakangan sistem di sekolahnya yang berubah membuatnya muak dan malas menginjakkan kaki di sekolah lagi.

Semenjak Ketua OSIS sok pintar itu diangkat, Wonho rasa semua kesenangannya di sekolah terhapus begitu saja. Namanya Im Changkyun, dia sudah kelas dua meskipun umurnya mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda dari Wonho. Anak itu benar-benar taat peraturan dan membenci apapun yang Wonho dan teman-temannya lakukan di sekolah. Dia tidak bisa lagi membawa sebungkus rokok di dalam tas, tidak boleh memakai sepatu berwarna favoritnya, dan tidak boleh mewarnai rambutnya (terakhir kali Wonho muncul di sekolah dengan rambut cokelat terang, Changkyun hampir membuatnya botak, ngomong-ngomong). Wonho juga sering dikirim surat peringatan hanya karena tidak memakai dasi dan rompi (ayolah, dasi dan rompi menjijikan itu membuatnya tampak seperti kutu buku) dan ada banyak hal menyebalkan lainnya yang membuat Wonho semakin malas datang ke sekolah.

Wonho menghembuskan napas berat, memijat pelan kepalanya, lalu meneguk sedikit koktail yang baru saja dipesannya. Memikirkan anak kurang ajar itu semakin membuat kepalanya pusing dan Wonho seharusnya ingat bahwa tujuan utamanya pergi ke klub malam itu adalah untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran, bukan membuatnya semakin terasa berat. Dia hanya ingin ketenangan, itu juga sebabnya Wonho tidak mengajak satupun temannya ke bar. Terkadang mendengar ocehan orang lain malah membuat kepalanya semakin pusing saja.

Seraya menyenandungkan irama musik yang diputar keras, Wonho mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ini bukan klub yang biasa dia dan teman-temannya datangi di akhir minggu, Wonho mencoba datang ke sini untuk suasana baru. Letaknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota, tapi tempatnya lumayan nyaman. Desainnya lebih elegan dari kebanyakan klub kelas menengah yang ada di kota dan Wonho harus memuji minuman yang mereka jual. Satu hal lainnya yang menyita perhatian Wonho adalah seragam para pelayannya yang ... _menggoda_?

Itu terlihat seperti seragam pelajan pada umumnya, kecuali bagian punggung mereka sangat terbuka dan roknya sangat pendek. Membungkuk sedikit saja, celana dalam mereka bisa kelihatan. Wonho tersenyum menyeringai. Seragam itu membuat para pelayan mendapat banyak uang tip, terutama jika mereka membiarkan pelanggan nakal menyentuh mereka sedikit.

Beberapa pelayan wanita dengan senang hati membiarkan tubuh mereka disentuh, mereka bahkan sempat menghadiahi pelanggan satu atau dua kedipan mesra sebelum pergi. Wonho tertawa sakratis. Di mana mereka mendapatkan para pelayan ini? Mereka lebih mirip pemuas nafsu dari pada pengantar minuman.

Tatapan mata Wonho seketika terhenti pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang menata minuman di atas meja yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Berbeda dari kebanyakan pelayan lain, pelayan ini bergerak menjauh dengan ketakutan ketika sekelompok laki-laki yang mengelilingi meja itu mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Dia juga tampak sibuk menarik-narik rok yang dia kenakan supaya celana dalamnya tidak kelihatan. Ketika pelayan itu membalikkan tubuhnya, Wonho akhirnya melihat bagaimana wajah manis itu memerah seperti ingin menangis. Dia tampak seperti kelinci malang yang dilempar ke kandang serigala. Ketika pelayan itu berpindah ke tempat lain, Wonho akhirnya sadar bahwa dia sama sekali bukan wanita. Namun, ada satu hal lain yang membuat Wonho sangat terkejut sampai dia hampir memecahkan gelas koktailnya—

—pelayan itu adalah _Im Changkyun_.

Wonho pikir dunia sedang mempermainkannya, atau mungkin dia sedang bermimpi; mimpi paling gila yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah hidupnya. Koktail yang dia minum padahal tidak mengandung terlalu banyak alkohol, tapi Wonho mulai berpikir tentang hal-hal gila seperti entah kenapa Changkyun tampak cocok dengan pakaian itu dan Wonho tidak pernah tahu Ketua OSIS menyebalkannya itu punya bokong yang begitu menggoda. Ekspresinya yang ketakutan itu pun membuatnya semakin tampak seperti mangsa yang menggiurkan.

Wonho menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ketika membuka kembali matanya, Wonho harap ini semua hanyalah halusinasi yang diciptakan alkohol dari minumannya—

—sayang, sebanyak apapun Wonho menutup dan membuka kembali matanya, pelayan itu tetaplah Im Changkyun; ketua OSIS menyebalkan yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat lulus sekolah.

Kenapa siswa pintar seperti Changkyun ada di tempat seperti ini?

Apa Changkyun sebenarnya punya saudara kembar yang kebetulan suka pergi ke klub dan menjual dirinya?

Wonho mulai memunculkan berbagai spekulasi di kepalanya, tidak satupun darinya terdengar masuk akal.

Kedua tatapan Wonho melebar was-was ketika melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar menarik tubuh Changkyun dan mencium lehernya. Changkyun berhasil mendorongnya sekali, tapi laki-laki yang jelas lebih besar darinya itu berteriak marah dan memaksa Changkyun mengikutinya. Wonho tahu itu bukan pertanda baik karena pria itu membawa Changkyun ke arah toilet.

Persetan dengan dia yang tampak seperti pahlawan buku komik, persetan dengan kebenciannya pada Changkyun, ini jelas-jelas sebuah percobaan pemerkosaan dan melihat kedua mata Changkyun yang berkaca-kaca membuat Wonho tidak tega melihatnya.

Wonho melangkah cepat menyusul mereka berdua dan berhasil menginterupsi langkah pria itu tepat sebelum dia sempat membuka pintu menuju toilet.

"Hei, kalau dia tidak mau, jangan memaksanya," Wonho berujar penuh penekanan, tatapan matanya mengarah lurus pada pria itu.

Changkyun sempat merasa lega karena seseorang mau menolongnya, tapi melihat orang itu adalah Wonho—si berandalan sekolah yang selalu membuat buku catatan pelanggaran sekolah itu penuh—detak jantungnya serasa terhenti seketika.

"Apa pedulimu? _Jalang_ ini adalah 'wanita'-mu?" pria itu menatap Wonho dengan kesal. "Ini salahnya karena berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti itu, 'kan?" dia tertawa meremehkan.

Wonho tidak menyukai Changkyun, tapi medengar pria itu menyebutnya _wanita_ dan _jalang_ membuat Wonho benar-benar marah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Wonho meninju kepala laki-laki itu kuat-kuat. Ketika tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai bersama jeritan wanita-wanita di sekeliling tempat itu, Wonho dengan sigap menarik Changkyun menjauh dari sana.

Berada di dalam ruangan klub membuatnya jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Karena itu, Wonho membawa Changkyun ke luar, hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari parkiran mobil. Wonho melepaskan jaket denim yang dikenakannya dan memakaikan jaket itu untuk menutupi punggung Changkyun.

" _Su-sunbae_ —"

"Pulang sekarang, Changkyun. Jangan datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi," Wonho berujar telak seraya mengeratkan jaket itu di tubuh lawan bicaranya. "Belajar saja sana, ini bukan tempatmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Wonho, Changkyun bergeming alih-alih menjawab. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakkan. Dinginnya angin malam itu membuat tubuhnya gemetar, Wonho tidak pernah berpikir bahwa seorang Im Changkyun akan membuatnya sangat ingin memeluknya begini.

"Aku tidak mau," Changkyun akhirnya membalas, Wonho benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban itu.

"Pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu kalau perlu."

"Tidak," Changkyun menggeleng kuat.

"Oh, _ya_? Kau lebih suka membiarkan tangan-tangan menjijikkan itu menyentuhmu dari pada pulang ke rumah dan tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Changkyun membalas, nada suaranya meninggi. "Aku bukan anak orang kaya yang bisa seenaknya pergi ke sekolah dan melanggar peraturan sepertimu!"

Wonho membungkam seketika. Changkyun benar-benar menangis di hadapannya dan itu membuat hatinya perih.

"Pokoknya aku mau kembali bekerja," Changkyun menyeka air matanya yang turun dengan deras. "Kalau kau memberitahu seseorang di sekolah tentang ini, aku akan _membunuhmu_."

Tepat sebelum Changkyun melangkah pergi, Wonho menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dan aku mengira kau bebas di sekolah karena punya beasiswa," Wonho berujar dengan selembut mungkin.

Changkyun tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Perjanjiannya adalah aku harus tetap nomor satu. Mereka mencabut beasiswa itu saat peringkatku turun beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Wonho menelan air ludahnya. Ketika Changkyun marah-marah karena peringkatnya turun, Wonho hanya bisa mengejeknya dan mengatakan betapa Changkyun itu terlalu menjunjung tinggi nilai. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Wonho merasa sangat hina karena dengan berani-beraninya membenci Changkyun tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Sekolah kita biayanya sangat mahal. Menjadi pekerja sambilan biasa tidak cukup untuk melunasi biaya sekolah," Changkyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Orangtuaku sedang sakit, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka tentang biaya sekolah yang membengkak."

Wonho mengangkat tangannya, menyeka air mata Changkyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku dengan apa yang sudah menimpamu." Wonho mengelus pelan kepala Changkyun. "Aku akan tetap menyuruhmu pulang sekarang."

"Apa kau senang sekali melihatku terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" balas Changkyun, sakratis.

"Aku lebih senang membantumu melunasi biaya sekolah itu."

Kedua mata Changkyun terbuka melebar.

"Aku punya tabungan yang cukup besar, aku akan membantumu Changkyun."

"Huh?" Changkyun menatap Wonho dengan tatapan yang bingung namun berkilauan. Dia sungguh tampak menggemaskan. "Ke-kenapa?"

" _Kenapa_? Memangnya aku tidak boleh membantu juniorku di sekolah?" Wonho menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu," Changkyun menunduk dalam, "Terima kasih," dia berujar pelan-pelan.

"Eh, tunggu dulu—" Wonho tiba-tiba mengubah senyuman manisnya menjadi senyuman menyeringai yang tampak berbahaya. Dia menarik tubuh Changkyun hingga menempel padanya, tatapan mereka menyatu, dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Satu hal yang sangat menyenangkan adalah melihat perubahan warna wajah Changkyun yang menggemaskan. "Siapa bilang penawaran ini _gratis_?"

"H-hah?"

"Kau lebih suka disentuh pria-pria asing di klub, atau disentuh olehku Changkyun?" Wonho berbisik tepat di telinga Changkyun. Saat itu juga Wonho merasakan detak jantung Changkyun bergemuruh kencang dan gemetar tubuhnya menguat. Dia benar-benar menggoda bahkan tanpa harus berusaha keras, Wonho bahkan tidak tahu dia bisa tertarik pada laki-laki sebelumnya.

Wonho bergerak mendekat dan Changkyun memekik terkejut. Sebelah tangan Wonho memeluk pinggangnya dan tangan lainnya bergerak ke bawah; meremas paha Changkyun. Tepat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Changkyun menutup kedua matanya erat-erat seraya berusaha mendorong Wonho meskipun gagal.

Wonho berhenti, lalu tersenyum. Dia bergerak sedikit menjauh dan mengecup dahi Changkyun.

Changkyun menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang membulat; bertanya-tanya. Wonho tertawa pelan kemudian, "Bercanda," katanya. " _Sial_ , wajah ketakutanmu itu benar-benar lucu."

Changkyun mendorong Wonho menjauh dan memukul-mukulnya. "Sialan! Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku!" katanya. Wajahnya itu memerah sampai ke telinga; antara kesal dan malu.

Pukulan-pukulan itu sama sekali tidak terasa sakit bagi Wonho. Sebaliknya, tingkah Changkyun membuatnya gemas dan memancing tawanya lebih lebar. "Oke, oke, aku minta maaf," Wonho menahan kedua tangan Changkyun kemudian. "Aku tidak meminta apapun sebagai balasan. Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu menjadi pelayan di tempat seperti ini lagi," katanya. "Atau, ... mungkin ajari aku beberapa pelajaran kalau kau punya waktu?"

Mendengarnya, Changkyun tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Wonho tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum selebar itu hingga memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang manis.

"Oke, sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan kemasi barang-barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Changkyun- _ah_."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

halo! ikyun di sini!

aaaa aku kangen wonkyun /menangis/ akhirnya ada ide meskipun geje banget dan penuh dengan kemesuman di sana-sini hahaha

saya mohon maap kalo banyak typo dan banyak kalimat yang ngga enak. ngeditnya tulisan ini cuma sekali dan dibaca ulang kilat gitu aja hahaha.

so...makasih banget sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfik ini, kawan! komentarnya jangan sungkan, itu berarti banget buat saya. sekali lagi, makasih!


End file.
